The Waterbuffalo Song
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Applejack has an idea, and no good can come from that. Song fic. Based off of VeggieTales


**I've been watching veggietales lately for nostalgia sake, and decided to write this. You could say its sort of a preveiw to "Ferb's Goodbye", but this is more about Perry and Applejack then Ferb and Phineas. In fact, no one but Perry and Applejack are in this; which is pretty ironic, considering the fact that I happen to like Phineas and Ferb more than Perry (the reason being that Perry practically stole Ferb's role in P&F: At2D).**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor do I own VeggieTales. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**P/F/V/T**

**The Waterbuffalo Song**

The backyard was empty. Well, almost empty that is. The only souls out there were Perry and Applejack, who were laying out on the grass by the tree that Phineas and Ferb would usually lay on. Now that school was back in session, the two wouldn't see their owners for a few hours. Although it was easy to hide their identities during missions, it was also very boring afterwards. And boredom is something of which they would not-wait, wrong characters and wrong story.

Just the, Applejack, surprisingly enough, had an idea.

"Hey Perry."

No answer.

"Hey Perry."

No answer.

"Hey Perry."

No answer.

"Hey Perry."

No answer.

"Hey Perry."

"WHAT?"

"...I know what we can do to pass the time."

Perry rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you do, Applejack."

There was a pause as Applejack stared intentively at Perry, who only noticed a few minutes later. "What?" Perry asked, both annoyed and confused.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I have planned?" Applejack asked, slight excitement in his voice.

"Okay, how do I put this," Perry said, mostly to himself, although he couldn't care less about how the pygmy goat would react, "To be perfectly honest, Applejack, I'd rather get beaten by Dr. Doofenshmirtz then listen to any plan of yours. Do you remember last time?"

"You mean where we put Dr. D in a tank of sharks?"

"What the heck were you thinking then?"

"I was still mad at the fact that he called me Gary."

"That was two months ago, you idiot, get over it."

"C'mon! Don't you wanna know my idea? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"...You can't keep that up forever."

"EEEEEEAAAAAA-yes I can-EEEEEEEAAAAAAA"

Fifteen minutes later...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

"SSSSssssse...ss."

_I know I'm gonna regret this._ Perry sighed. "Okay, how can releive ourselves from boredom, dare I ask?"

"Glad you asked," Applejack said, to which Perry groaned. Applejack continued, "I shall demonstrate."

"What?"

And just like that, Applejack ran out of the backyard and back. With him now was a microphone and stand. He adjusted the mic as Perry stared, obviously not wanting to know what Applejack was doing. Once the mic was in place, Applejack yelled out, "LIGHTS!" Suddenly, sky became darker, and a spotlight went on Applejack. Perry's eyes shrunk, wondering whether to remain calm or be very frightened. "Where the heck did the spotlight come from?"

"Testing, one two, three. Ladies and gentlemen!"

"One, I'm the only person here in the fan fic, and two, WHERE DID THE BLEEPIN' SPOTLIGHT COME FROM?"

"Ahem, and now its time for Silly Songs with Applejack, the part of the show where Applejack comes and sings," Applejack grinned, "A silly song."

"Oh no."

Suddenly out of nowhere, music began to play.

**Applejack: **_Everybody's got a waterbuffalo!_

_Your's is fast, but mine is slow_

_Where'd we get them, I don't know_

_But everybody's got a waterbuffalo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Perry twitched.

_I took my buffalo to the store_

_Got his head stuck in the door_

_Spilled some lima beans on the floor_

_Oh everybody's got a-!_

Suddenly, the music stopped dead cold.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop right this instant," Perry yelled walking over to Applejack on his hind legs, "What do you think you're doing? You can't say everybody's got a waterbuffalo, and everyone does NOT have a waterbuffalo! We're going to get nasty reveiws saying, "Where's _my_ waterbuffalo?", "Why don't _I_ have a waterbuffalo?" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so, so stop. Being. So. SILLY!"

Applejack gave Perry a blank stare as an awkwards silence swept passed the two of them. "Dude, what are you talking about? Reveiws? What reveiws? Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"UGH!"

And with that, Perry went back inside, leaving the slide door open, as if expecting something else from Applejack, who looked back and forth from the door and the mic. The pygmy goat grabbed the mic and said, "This has been Silly Songs with Applejack. Tune in next time to hear Applejack sing:"

The happy music suddenly went on again.

**Applejack: **_Everybody's got a baby kangaroo!_

_Yours is pink but mine is blue_

_Her's was small but-._

Applejack let out a horrified gasp as Perry ran outside, yelling in rage, and tackled into him.

_**The End**_

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it. I find this very entertaining. However, this may or may not be an AU to the plot "Ferb's Goodbye", although it obviously takes place, as mentioned by Perry in this story, two months after the story. **

**Because I haven't finished it, you can guess whether or not this is or not. **

**I may make this a oneshot series, but that's only a maybe, and it will only cover the silly songs from VeggieTales, including that one merchandise thing that replaced the silly song in one video. But I think it would be safer to keep this a one-shot, at least until after "Ferb's Goodbye".**

**Anyways, please reveiw, no flaming, but constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
